


mine

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, GTOP, House Party, Jealous Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Kinktober 2020, Loud Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “What the hell is your problem,” he starts with a huff. “First, you’re acting all normal. Then, you’re neglecting me for the past 2 hours and now you’re dragging me into my room for what, a quick get together?”A smug smile slowly starts to creep onto Seunghyun’s lips. Jiyong is so fed up and annoyed - good, serves him right.[Day 4: Loud/Knowing someone can hear you]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	mine

It’s not that Choi Seunghyun hates parties, actually quite the opposite is the case. Ever since he moved town to finish his master degree at another college, he quickly learned that as a newbie, if you want to belong to the popular kids, you better go where the popular kids usually hang out. Namely in big ass houses their rich parents own, who are never at home anyway so their spoiled kids could use it to brag about.

Seunghyun didn’t expect to be welcomed into the circle of the ‘cool kids’ as fast as he eventually was though. Guess he got lucky as one day he took pity on a miserable looking guy white wild, green hair who was crouching over the mess that was his workplace in the darkest corner of the library and asked if he could help him out.

Three weeks later, said guy became his boyfriend.

Dating a guy whose parents own one of the largest law firms in Seoul, he also learned that not everyone is quite happy with this fact. Especially bitter exes.

Bitter exes who would do anything to get their lost occupation back.

It’s another Friday night and Jiyong has the house for himself. Of course, he already planned ahead and invited a bunch of people who will bring some more people until the house would be overpacked once again. Not that it was Seunghyun’s business anyway.

Seunghyun arrived a little earlier to help his boyfriend prepare a little along with Youngbae and Chaerin and soon enough the first guests arrive.

After two hours, the house occupies more people than Jiyong initially invited and the alcohol flows carelessly. Seunghyun is probably one of the only people who isn’t drunk yet – mainly because he knows he’ll have to take care of his boyfriend later tonight.

He’s just getting them something to drink as Daesung comes up to him with a bright smile.

“Hey hyung, I haven’t seen you around campus for some time,” he says while he sips at the dubious looking mixture in his glass. Seunghyun reaches for the bottle of tequila, casting a side glance towards his friend’s direction.

“Knocked out with a cold but I’m feeling better already, that’s why I won’t drink much tonight,” he replies as he fills the rest of the glass with orange juice and takes a fresh straw out of one of the kitchen drawers.

Daesung nods in understanding and sighs.

“It’s been boring without you in Stats, Professor Yang was missing his _favourite_ student so he took it out on poor Jinwoo.”

A tiny chuckle escapes Seunghyun’s lips and his lips twitch in amusement.

“Oh, that’s why he’s been glaring at me the whole night? I have to make it up to him by buying him those damn chocolate cookies he annoys us with on a daily basis,” he thinks out loud and Daesung grins in agreement before it suddenly dies down slowly as he seems to spot something over Seunghyun’s shoulder. The older man doesn’t notice at first but when he does, he raises a brow in question.

“What is it?”

Looking back over to his hyung, Daesung quickly tries to brush it off with a nervous chuckle.

“Ah nothing hyung, I just thought I saw this girl I talked to this morning and-”

“You met someone?” Seunghyun asks and turns around now – only to freeze on the spot as he sees something he doesn’t like. _At all_. He hears Daesung sigh heavily next to him and mumbling something along the lines of “Great I didn’t want you to see this.” but it’s already too late.

Jiyong is still sitting on the couch where he left him a few minutes ago but he isn’t alone any longer. Sure, that’s quite impossible as there is a party going on around them, but Seunghyun doesn't like the company Jiyong is having now.

Speaking of bitter exes.

He watches as the woman leans a little closer, laughing at something his boyfriend just said without pulling away. Clenching his teeth, he shots a look over to Daesung who ducks his head in an apology.

“When did this happen?” he asks, trying to keep his voice neutral. Daesung nervously runs a hand through his hair and shrugs.

“I guess they started talking again when you weren’t around for the past week...”

Snorting, Seunghyun fetches the two glasses of liquid and turns back to his boyfriend who still hasn’t made a move to remove his ex off of his shoulder and lets out a tiny growl as the woman now has the audacity to rest her hand on his knee. He is _this_ close to storm over and claim what is his – ever since they started dating Seunghyun became a possessive jerk – but he decides against it. He doesn’t want to cause a scene in front of all the other students and his boyfriend would probably be bitchy the whole night with him which will result into a fight and really, Seunghyun doesn’t have the nerve for that tonight.

An idea forms in his brain though and a devilish, little smirk slips onto his lips as his eyes search for a candidate to be his partner in crime. He would ask Daesung but he knows that his friend wants nothing to do with Jiyong’s and his ‘fucking weird kinky shit’. His eyes eventually land on Chaerin who is dancing with Minzy to whatever Seungri is putting on. Perfect.

“Oh no I know this look on your face. What are you planning,” he hears Daesung ask beside him but he waves him off.

“You once said you don’t want to know remember? And I think this time you really don’t want to know.”

Leaving his friend speechless in the kitchen, Seunghyun makes his way over to the two woman who wave it him once they see him approach and pull him into their middle.

“See who’s still alive,” Chaerin chirps with a grin which Seunghyun returns.

“Don’t tell me you missed me.”

Chaerin huffs put nudges him into the side, leaving the statement unanswered. And Seunghyun still has a mission he has to set in motion.

“Actually, you were just the person I was looking for. I have a favour to ask...”

* * *

“ _Hyuuuung_.” Jiyong’s voice is whiny as he’s being dragged upstairs by his boyfriend and pushed into his bedroom before the door closes behind them. His lips come crashing down against the smaller one’s as he fists a few strands of hair into his hand, tugging at it a little rougher than planned but it has the desired effect. Jiyong moans into his mouth and his fingers curl into the soft material of Seunghyun’s cashmere sweater. Seunghyun pushes his right leg between Jiyong’s to part them, successfully trapping him against the door so he won’t be able to flee from him.

The kissing assault last for a few more minutes before Jiyong pushes against Seunghyun’s chest and looks up into his face with an annoyed expression.

“What the hell is your problem,” he starts with a huff. “First, you’re acting all normal. Then, you’re neglecting me for the past 2 hours and now you’re dragging me into my room for what, a quick fuck?”

A smug smile slowly starts to creep onto Seunghyun’s lips. Jiyong is so fed up and annoyed - good, serves him right.

“Ya why are you smirking like that! I am mad at you,” Jiyong grumbles but Seunghyun only chuckles and caresses his cheek in an almost mocking kind of way.

“You are so cute when you’re mad,” he coos to which Jiyong flips him off and crosses his arms over his chest as good as he can.

“Asshole, tell me why you dragged me away from my party,” the smaller man demands once again.

But Seunghyun only shakes his head and lowers his head as if to kiss Jiyong, already expecting him to turn away, and places his lips against his neck. He sucks the skin between his lips, knowing fully well he will leave a mark everyone will see for sure because his boyfriend decided to dress up very revealing, leaving lots of space for imagination.

Jiyong’s fist clenches against the taller man’s chest and he pounds against it, _hard_ , making Seunghyun stop in his vampire-like assault.

“I asked you a question bastard-”

“Now now, is that how you wanna play it tonight?” Seunghyun asks, his voice dropping lower as his previous annoyance comes back as well. He knew Jiyong would probably put up a fight at some point but he’s being bitchier than usual which irritates him. Reaching around the smaller man, he turns the key to lock the door before his hands drop to his hips, holding him in a tight and probably bruising grip.

“What do you mean by that? God why are you like this again?” Jiyong asks with a sigh, irritation still written all over his features and something in Seunghyun snaps.

“Why am I like this? Oh, I don’t know, maybe because of the fact that you’ve been very _friendly_ with your ex the whole night? And the fact that you didn’t notice how she clearly still wants to get in your pants?” he growls. His fingers dig deeper into the soft flesh of Jiyong’s hips, making him whimper slightly. 

Jiyong’s facial expression softens a little at that and understanding flashes behind his eyes but then a frown replaces it.

“So, you’re behaving like this because I talked to Dara? Are you fucking serious?”

Seunghyun hates this. He hates how Jiyong makes it out as if it’s not a big deal when for Seunghyun it is. He’s never been insecure about much but when it comes to relationships, he doesn’t even know where to begin. He still can’t believe this wonderful man is _his_ _,_ no one is to steal him away from him.

“Of course, you wouldn’t see the problem with this situation at all,” Seunghyun says with a humourless laugh and pushes the leg that’s still between Jiyong’s legs up a little, coaxing a small moan from his boyfriend.

“That’s why I think I should remind you again who you belong to,” he whispers, dipping his head down again to latch his lips against the younger man’s throat. Marking him up will be a good start. Jiyong’s protest drowns into a wave of helpless moans and he goes lax into the other man’s arms. He grinds down onto Seunghyun’s leg to find just the right amount of friction and Seunghyun lets him. 

“You know I am yours, idiot,” Jiyong groans into Seunghyun’s ear once he moves up to catch his lips into another, bruising kiss. Pushing his tongue inside to deepen the kiss even further, Seunghyun’s fingers dip down lower until they find the zipper of Jiyong’s pants and with a swift motion, he has it opened. His fingers brush against his lover’s clothed cock, earning another needy moan from him, as he removes his briefs as well. Wrapping his right hand around him, he starts a painfully slow rhythm while his eyes remain glued to Jiyong’s slightly hooded ones.

“Fuck this feels good,” Jiyong exhales with a shaky voice as he bucks into Seunghyun’s hand, needing more of this wonderful friction he has been craving ever since Seunghyun pressed him against his door.

“What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you,” Seunghyun murmurs and twists his hand just the right way to earn another moan from Jiyong.

“I said it feels so fucking good,” Jiyong repeats, a little louder this time and Seunghyun smiles. Good, he has his lover where he wants him to be.

Fishing a small foil out of his back pocket, he opens Jiyong’s hand to press the small pack into it.

“You know what do you,” he whispers and Jiyong nods. With skilled fingers, he first loosens the belt holding Seunghyun’s pants up before he undoes his pants fully. Once his own cock springs free, Seunghyun groans lowly as smaller, sticky hands wrap around his length to coax him into lube.

“If I should’ve known you can get _this_ possessive, I would’ve talked to her way sooner,” Jiyong hums with a cocky smirk but Seunghyun is not having any of this. He slaps his hand away to lifts him up in one swift motion while shifting his whole bodyweight forward so they won’t fall over.

“Don’t you dare mention her name,” Seunghyun whispers almost dangerously and catches Jiyong’s bottom lip between his teeth to suck at it. “I want you to scream my name and I don’t care who will hear. And believe me someone will hear how you come undone on my cock, begging for more like the little bitch you are,” he continues as he thrusts up in a sloppy motion. Jiyong is still loose from this morning and he lets out a high-pitched moan, fingers digging into Seunghyun’s shoulders.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he chants as his eyes roll back, “fuck this is so hot, why is this so hot,” he repeats but Seunghyun doesn’t care at this moment. All he cares about right now is to make his boyfriend scream in pleasure and ecstasy and for his little plan to work out the way he planned it.

Jiyong’s head trashes against the door and his legs wrap themselves closer around Seunghyun’s waist as his lover keeps on pounding into his tight heat, over and over again. The tingling feeling of anticipation is pooling in the pit of Seunghyun’s stomach as he watches the many emotions that flash uncontrollably over his boyfriend’s features. Only he can make him look like this.

“Jiyong? Jiyong are you here?”

The sudden sound of a female voice pulls Jiyong out of his trance and his eyes widen as he stares down into his boyfriend’s face. All he can see is smugness and mischief and something else he can’t really pinpoint.

“Fuck what...what is she doing here?” he whispers as quiet as possible but that’s not what Seunghyun has in mind. With another hard trust right against his prostate, Jiyong’s eyes roll back once again and a string of broken moans leave his lips.

“Seunghyun-”

“Who do you belong to, Jiyong?” Seunghyun asks, a little louder than it would’ve been necessary because Jiyong is right in front of him but he wants the woman outside of this door to hear. He wants her to hear every single damn word, every fucking sound coming from the man she oh so desperately wants back but won’t ever have again.

“Fuck hyung-”

“Who do you belong to, Jiyong,” Seunghyun demands again, eyes locked onto Jiyong’s with such an intense stare, Jiyong’s mouth goes dry and he has to swallow before he can even answer. 

“You,” he says, another hard trust, a scream.

“You ah I belong to YOU FUCK HYUNG,” Jiyong screams out as Seunghyun stays pressed up against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his boyfriend’s whole body. He wants him to feel him everywhere, so he remembers.

He can hear a squeal coming from outside the door and the grim smirk is back on Seunghyun’s lips.

“J-Jiyong?” the voice asks again and Seunghyun growls, can’t she hear what’s going on or doesn’t she _want_ to hear what’s happening here right now?

“That’s damn right, you belong to me Kwon Jiyong. Who can bring you this much pleasure huh? Tell me baby, who is fucking you against this door right now, making you scream in ecstasy until you won’t be able to walk anymore?” With every word, Seunghyun’s voice grows louder and both men know that the woman outside has also hear every single world. Jiyong’s head drops forward onto Seunghyun’s shoulder as the moans spill out of him without a stop, he isn’t trying to control it any longer.

“You are bringing me ah this much pleasure, hyung. You’re making me feel so good, fucking me so good,” Jiyong chokes out loud enough that Seunghyun can practically _hear_ the woman in front of the door take in a sharp breath. Seunghyun is so close, he wants her to witness his boyfriend’s wonderful orgasm, the way he screams his name when he finally lets loose completely.

“Will you come on my cock, princess?” he asks without shame, knowing fully well how much this pet name affect his lover and once again it has the desired effect. Jiyong cries out and digs his fingers so hard into Seunghyun’s shoulders, the taller man sees stars for a split second but then he can feel Jiyong shake around him, clenching down hard around his cock so he follows him suit, riding out his own orgasm. Still holding the smaller man close, Seunghyun rests his head against the doorframe just above Jiyong’s shoulder and breathes in his sweet scent.

“You’re...unbelievable,” Jiyong breathes after regaining his breath and groans. “I can’t believe you...you planned this?!” Seunghyun looks up into his boyfriend’s face – of course he would figure out that it was Seunghyun’s devilish plan – with a sheepish smile on his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Snorting, Jiyong rolls his eyes and shakes his pink hair out of his eyes.

“I should be mad at you but honestly, how could I be when this was the hottest sex I’ve ever had. And your jealous, quite possessive side is kinda sexy,” Jiyong continues and it’s Seunghyun’s turn to snort.

“I swear if you start to make me jealous on purpose then-”

But Seunghyun is cut off with soft lips pressing against his own in a long, slow kiss.

“Shut up, idiot. You know I love you and only you, so you don’t have to worry about someone else stealing me away from you,” he mumbles while his thumbs stroke the taller man’s cheekbones.

“And now...let me down, it’s getting kind of uncomfortable.”

They clean themselves up quickly and straighten their clothes and hair on their way back downstairs. As they ran into Dara, her eyes widen at the sight and she quickly moves past them without looking up again and Seunghyun sneaks an arm around Jiyong’s waist.

“Mission successful,” he mumbles and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple who simple hits his chest with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I'd love to hear your opinion on this one :)


End file.
